when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Confederation Ruins Everything
"The Confederation Ruins Everything" is a song sung in a When the Cold Breeze Blows Away chapter, "Say No to the Confederation." It is also sung by Commander Cortes, Khamir Damit, Anna Chasen, Lawrick], Captain Lazarev and General Jose Monteros, including a group of Resistance riflemen, grenadiers and snipers for chorus parts of this song, during an opening night of a Broadway play that is made by the Resistance and the rest of the Grand Alliance, "Dispairs Into Hope." Singers *Nicolae Carpathia *Commander Cortes *Khamir Damit *Anna Chasen *Corporal Lawrick *Captain Lazarev *General Jose Monteros *Anna Courtney Morris Lyrics Nicolae Carpathia Who shuts the mall down early? Who wants you in by dark? Commander Cortes Yeah! Who gets all mad and surly when we make a smart remark? Who do we have have to hide from, from South America to old Beijing? They're taking away our freedom, the Confederation ruins everything! Resistance Soldiers The Confederation ruins everything! Commander Cortes With all their rules and laws! Resistance Soldiers The Confederation ruins everything! Commander Cortes We must fight back because, Resistance Soldiers The Confederation ruins everything! Commander Cortes Time and time again! Resistance Soldiers The Confederation ruins everything! Commander Cortes Trust not the Confederation then! Corporal Lawrick I'd feed the whole world ice cream! Anna Chasen I'd supersize the mall! Khamir Damit I'd melt stuff with my heat beam! Nicolae Carpathia Too bad it's not your call. Commander Cortes But I've got the Preschool Girls covered! Anna Courtney Morris Like a wand's being twirled! Commander Cortes The Confederation can't ruin everything if us the Resistance saved the world! Resistance Soldiers The Confederation ruins everything! Commander Cortes But the Resistance runs things right! Resistance Soldiers The Confederation ruins everything! Commander Cortes But we know we can fight! Resistance Soldiers The Confederation ruins everything! Commander Cortes That's how this day unfurled! But that won't happen if I hope that the Resistance could save the world! Instrumential Resistance Soldiers (after instrumental break) The Confederation ruins everything! Commander Cortes But the Resistance runs things right! Resistance Soldiers The Confederation ruins everything! Commander Cortes But we know we can fight! Resistance Soldiers The Confederation ruins everything! Commander Cortes That's how the day unfurled! But that won't happen if I hope that the Resistance could save the world! Who gets to set the curfews? Resistance Soldiers The Resistance! Commander Cortes Who gets to make the laws! Resistance Soldiers The Resistance! Commander Cortes There's no matter how old are all of you can trust each other like my name is Santa Claus! Resistance Soldiers The Resistance! Commander Cortes Who gets to liberate country-by-country? Resistance Soldiers The Resistance! Commander Cortes Who gets to say what's cool? Resistance Soldiers The Resistance! Commander Cortes How can I put it bluntly? Resistance Soldiers The Resistance! Commander Cortes Now let's end this.... rule! Resistance Soldiers The Confederation ruins everything! Now it's the Resistance who can end this rule! Trivia *This song takes reference to "Adults Ruin Everythong," a song sung by the kids from a The Fairly Odd Parents episode, "School's Out! The Musical." **Due to the lyrics blaming on the adults and praising the kids, it has been edited to keep balance of relations between children and adults, and the Grand Alliance said that the original song has to be controversial. **Also, the lyrics are edited to replace with themes that blame the Global Confederation and praise the Resistance instead. Category:Marching Songs Category:Patriotic Songs Category:Resistance Songs Category:Songs